Memories are commonly used in integrated circuits. For example, a static random access memory (SRAM) is a volatile memory, and is used for electronic applications where high speed, low power consumption and simple operations are applicable. Embedded SRAM is particularly popular in high-speed communications, image processing and system on chip (SOC) applications. SRAM has the advantageous feature of being able to hold data without requiring a refresh.
SRAM includes a plurality of bit cells disposed in rows and columns to form an array. Each bit cell includes a plurality of transistors coupled to bit lines and word lines that are used to read and write a bit of data to the memory cell. Single-port SRAMs enable a single bit of data to be written to or read from a bit cell at a particular time.